1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to vehicles and more particularly an improved clamping device for vehicle repair systems, such as so-called "frame machines."
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle repair apparatus sometimes known as frame machine are known in the prior art. Such devices have employed mechanical clamps which attach to the sides of vehicle frames, typically by bolting thereto. Such clamping mechanisms have proved relatively cumbersome in use and far less than universal in application.